


The Things We Do For Love

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin gets more than he bargained for when he glances at Belle's current choice of reading material and finds a book on kinks detailing ways to keep things exciting in the bedroom.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Crysania's The Beginner's Guide.

Damn Belle and her books.

He should never have looked at the glossy-covered comb-bound volume so liberally festooned with neon-coloured sticky page flags when Belle had called to tell him that she had left her tote bag in the vestibule and it had her lunch in it and could he bring it by the library?

But he had, wondering what her current reading material was, and had been confronted by the title “ _The Beginner’s Guide to Kink: 69 ways to keep things fun and creative in the bedroom (and elsewhere)!”_. He’d known she’d been reading something like this; she’d finally admitted it when she’d dragged him into the bathroom at Granny’s to try out whatever number tip “public sex” was. He’d even been keeping a furtive eye out for it around the house for a couple of days, in fact, but he’d never expected it to be in the tote bag that she took to work. She didn’t pull it out in between customers, did she?

As tempting as it was, he knew that he didn’t have the time to look through it at leisure, to see what things had caught her interest — but he opened it at random, near the beginning, figuring he could get at least one idea with which he could try and surprise his wife.

He was greeted with the heading “Cock and ball restraints”. Lifelike illustrations pictured a few different varieties, from a simple rubber ring that encircled the base of the cock (the object not unfamiliar to him or unique to this world) to something referred to as a ‘cock cage’ consisting of a row of linked steel rings which had him instantly thinking ‘nope’. But if the arrow on Belle’s page flag (followed by a question mark) was any indication, she liked one that fell somewhere in between those two. Called a cock and ball stretcher, one leather strap encircled the base of the cock, while another went around the scrotum, stretching it down, and a third came up between the balls, dividing them into two taut, distended globes. Everything fastened with adjustable straps. Gold swallowed, because he could imagine how it would feel. He had, in fact, experimented with wrapping soft cords or strips of fabric around himself in a similar manner when he’d been a young man, before he’d gotten married, and had had time to experiment with different ways of pleasuring himself. He suspected it wasn’t an uncommon practice, it simply mimicked what felt good when done with one’s own hand — the tight grip, the tugging pull away from one’s body. If Belle was turned on by the thought of seeing him wearing something like this…

And unfortunately, or fortunately — he still wasn’t sure which yet — as owner of most of the real estate in Storybrooke, he knew where such an item might possibly be obtained right here in town. After the curse had broken, he’d been collecting rent one day at Sherri’s Gift Shoppe, and had noticed two people bypassing the usual selection of scented candles, stuffed animals, and knick-knacks and head straight to the back right corner of the store. Investigating, he had found a door bearing the sign “Aladdin’s Cave, Adults Only”. Opening the door, he had been confronted with a beaded curtain to push through, and had discovered exactly what kind of treasures this particular cave held. He believed the term “adult toys” was sometimes used. He had promptly backed out, and wondered if he could raise Sherri’s rent since apparently she had expanded her business.

He closed the book and replaced it carefully in Belle’s bag, He just might have to pay a visit to Sherri’s after dropping it off at the library.

Which was how he found himself lurking across the street from the business in question a half hour later, judging the amount of early morning business it did and thankful that the answer appeared to be ‘very little’. Out of excuses, he was just about to nerve himself to cross the street when he spotted Victor Whale emerge from the alley behind the shop, carrying one of the distinctive bright magenta bags that Sherri — in another place once known as Scheherazade — put her customers’ purchases in. Why was he not surprised, he thought, and timed his move perfectly, intersecting Whale’s path at a distance far enough away that his own destination wouldn’t be guessed at.

“Good morning, Doctor. Buying a little present for Ruby?” He smiled pleasantly, nodding towards the bag.

The normally imperturbable Whale flushed briefly, and Gold wondered what exactly he’d bought, and how much Ruby was going to enjoy it.

Whale recovered his composure quickly, however, secure in the opaque nature of the closed bag. “Yeah, just a little something.” He smirked. “You should check out their selection. Surprise Belle with a trinket or two.” And with that, he strode off, leaving Rumpelstiltskin to decide that they’d come out of that encounter even. Surprise her, indeed. Whale had no idea.

Rumpelstiltskin made sure that Whale was out of sight before slipping into the gift shop, hoping he could make it to the back room unseen before having to face the owner of the shop. Sherri was, however, manning the counter in front and beamed at him as he entered.

“Good morning, Mr. Gold; is there anything I can help you find?” She was an exotic-looking woman, with black hair and dark flashing eyes, fond of wearing loose, flowing tops and colourful skirts that swished round her ankles when she walked. An assortment of silver bangles clinked merrily on her wrist.

“No, I’m just going to look around,” he said casually.

“As you like. Candles are buy one, get one half off,” she volunteered.

“We’ve enough candles at the moment, thank you.” He headed towards the back of the store and pushed into Aladdin’s Cave, not knowing where to look first, the merchandise densely packed in, utilising every bit of space in the small room. His eyes skidded quickly away from an inflatable life-size doll to lubes and videos and a display of peek-a-boo lingerie that caused his tongue to come out and wet his lips as he imagined Belle in them. A familiar-looking tome caught his eyes amongst a row of books, and he realised with a start that Belle must have been in here, that this was where she had gotten her book. That she’d seen all of these things. He felt his face heating, and looked desperately around. Clamps, harnesses — who the hell in Storybrooke was buying this stuff? — he mentally backpedaled away from that question as he caught sight of a riding crop and his mind instantly went to Regina. Nope, most definitely did not want to have that image in his head. As long as they paid their rent on time and left him and Belle alone, Storybrooke’s citizens were free to do as they pleased in the privacy of their own homes. Vibrators and dildos, from smooth simple shapes to incredibly realistic renderings, if one ignored the size of some of them. And oh thank god, the cock rings and the like right next to them. By this point all he wanted to do was get out of there and recover his composure before another customer entered the store. A neon shelf sticker proclaiming “bestseller!” drew his attention, and he found himself looking at what might have been the model for the illustration in Belle’s book. He took it down, ran his eye quickly over it, and made a swift decision. He could decide whether he was going to actually wear it when he got home. He turned to go up front and pay when he was struck by the thought of people taking these things into the main section of the store where anyone could see them buying them. Innocent mothers buying their child a new stuffed animal? Surely not.

He was relieved when he saw the hook next to the door that led back out of the Cave, full of the shop’s magenta bags. “Bag your item for discreet service!” a sign next to them announced. “Or ring the bell for help!” He briefly considered pushing the red button set into the wall next to the bags, but he hadn’t heard the bell over the front door jangle to announce any new customers, and quickly dropped the cockstrap into a bag, glancing around to verify the store was still empty before proceeding to the pay counter.

Sherri pulled it out just enough to scan the price. “A popular choice,” she said matter-of-factly, with a flash of white teeth. “I trust your lovely wife is enjoying the book?” She swiped his proffered credit card and handed it back with the receipt for him to sign.

And suddenly Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t embarrassed. He had a wife who wanted him, and why should he mind someone knowing that? “I believe we both are,” he said with a roguish smile, handing her back the pen. “Good day.”

He strode back out into the street with a jaunty air to his step. He wondered if he should try it on first and invite Belle to undress him later, surprising her with it? The thought of wearing it under his clothes while at the shop sent a pleasant thrill running through him. Or would she enjoy putting it on him? He was pretty sure that he would. He could toss the package at her, saying “I believe you wanted to try this?” Damn. He glanced at the clocktower as he passed. With most of the day still ahead of him, he decided he wanted to try it on in privacy first. He could always take it off again. Or if he liked how it felt, leave it on if it didn’t show under his trousers. He headed for his car, and home. He would need a full-length mirror for this.

A short time later, he was staring at his reflection in the master bathroom. No one would be able to tell that he was wearing the strap. But he could feel it, squeezing him gently in an extremely pleasant way. He moved around a little, tried turning, and bending. Maybe, just maybe, when he moved so that the material of his trousers pulled tighter across his groin, the way the strap brought his balls forward made for a slightly more noticeable bulge beneath his fly. But he didn’t think anyone would notice who wasn’t looking for it. Making a decision, he took out his phone.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted when Belle answered. “I stopped by Sherri’s today, picked up something that I think you were interested in. At least I hope so, you had it marked in that very interesting book you’re carrying around in your tote bag.”

There was a silence, and then “Oh?”, a little bit embarrassed but a lot more interested. “Can I ask —”

“Filed under “C”, darling. I’m wearing it right now. And I can tell you, I’ll be thinking about you all day.” He hung up, not waiting for an answer, proceeding downstairs, whistling. He belatedly wondered if there had been anything else wearable that started with a “C”. Condoms? Nothing new there. Chains? Collars? He stopped midway down the stairs, thinking of Whale, and Ruby. Nah, he decided, Victor wouldn’t be so stupid as to buy his wolf girl a collar. Not unless she wanted to roleplay being his pet. Who knew? Corsets? He’d hardly be wearing one of those. Clamps?

Crap, he thought, as he came to the bottom of the stairs, briefly resting his hand on the newel post. Who’d have ever thought there were so many wearable erotic possibilities that started with “C”? His phone rang as he was crossing to the vestibule.

“This thing you’re wearing,” Belle asked carefully. “Would it be made of leather? And black?”

“Why yes, it would,” he said, grinning. “Are we playing Twenty Questions?” Although, he reflected, that might also describe a collar. And in a way he supposed what he was wearing was a collar of sorts, it simply didn’t go around his neck. Suddenly he remembered another model seen but not consciously noted at the store, one with a small metal ring attached to the top of the strap. A ring to which a leash might be attached. He swallowed hard, imagining Belle literally leading him around by his cock, and felt his shaft swell, pressing against the leather that bound it.

“And…did the entry in the book have a page flag next to it with an arrow and a question mark?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Very perceptive of you, my darling. I always knew you had as much brains as you had beauty.”

“Ah…good. That’s good. I’m looking forward to coming home tonight. Early? I could leave at five.”

He could almost see her, either chewing on her bottom lip or twisting a lock of hair about one finger. “I’ll come and pick you up,” he promised. “Love you.” She echoed his words and he stepped out of the house, feeling the snug grip all around him, and it was like her hands holding him and squeezing him while she whispered “Mine.”

He would take it off when they had got home, he decided, and let her be the one to refasten it on him, when she had stroked him hard. Because he wanted that, wanted to feel claimed by her, belonging to her. He paused before getting back in the car and gave himself a quick rub to ease the pleasant ache already starting to form.

He had a feeling that this was going to be a long day – and that he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An image of something like Gold would be wearing here. Very nsfw.

Belle wasn’t even subtle about looking at him when he arrived to pick her up at the library, her eyes quickly sweeping down his body to his crotch.

“Looking for something, my dear?” he smirked, feeling his cock swelling and pushing at the strap which had kept him partly aroused all day.

“I might be.”

She came right up against him, reaching down to cup him through his trousers, her clever fingers feeling for anything unusual. He groaned and pressed into her hand.

“You’re wearing it,” she said a little breathlessly, finding the edges of the strap.

“I told you I was. But I think it needs to be adjusted. To allow for growth.” He licked his lips. “Do you think you could do something about that?”

“I think I might be up for that job,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “Home?”

“Yes.”

He escorted her out to the car and it wasn’t long before he was locking the front door of their house behind them. As soon as they had shed their coats, Belle steered Rumpelstiltskin into the parlour, pushing him up against the side of an armchair. She reached for his fly, paused with her hands hovering in mid-air.

“May I?”

“Please.” He swallowed hard, craving even the lightest touch as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, a soft whimper escaping his throat. He leaned back against the chair’s arm as she eased the waistband of his briefs down, his hips twitching as they dragged over his imprisoned cock. Fastening it at the second snap had been comfortable while he’d still been soft, just enough pressure to keep him aware of its presence and at a pleasantly low level of arousal all day, but it was now feeling entirely too tight. Belle’s lips parted as she brushed her fingers over him in a feather-light touch and he knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to become fully erect as soon as she gave him room to do so.

“Take it off,” he instructed huskily. “I want you to be the one to put it back on me.”

Belle sank to her knees before him without any further prompting, her tongue coming out to wet her lips as she reached for him, the look in her eyes leaving him in no doubt that she liked what she saw. She studied the contraption for a moment, then freed him from the constraint, undoing the strap that encircled and divided his balls and then the one that went behind them and around his cock. Gently she massaged him for a moment before sliding her hands up his thighs and leaning in to take him into her mouth without further ado, sucking hard. He groaned aloud as the blood rushed into his long-sensitised cock, his flesh jerking as it sprang to life. Automatically he buried his hands in her hair, his fingers tightening briefly before he forced them to relax, his head falling back as he reminded himself to breathe, swelling against her tongue, feeling it flick over his skin and play over the spongy head, bringing him fully erect and straining in no time.

She pulled back a little, enough for him to see the column of his erection joining them, the skin already pulled taut over the distended veins and damp with her saliva. “Oh gods.” He’d been thinking about this all day, and it was more than worth the wait.

She took him back in, then let him slide out again, her hand coming up to hold him when her mouth fell away. “Good?” she asked mischievously.

“Beyond good.” He jerked at the knot of his tie, tugged it loose and flung it away, opening up the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

“Mm.” Belle stroked him up and down a few times, felt him grow even harder, his cock now jutting out stiffly even when she let him go to lift and fondle his balls. “Ready?”

“For what?” His brain felt a bit fuzzy. Belle smiled and picked up the cock strap.

“This?” she reminded him.

“Oh. Oh yeah, right.” He swallowed hard, looking down at himself. “Go ahead, put it on.”

“Tell me if I make it too tight,” she said. Not that she had a choice, she realised as she wrapped the one strap around the base of his cock and testicles; it just fit on the loosest setting. Careful not to catch any hair or pinch any skin, she snapped it in place, realising that she should have done so while she still had room to slip a finger beneath the snap as she pressed down. She glanced up to check that he was okay.

Rumpelstiltskin’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. “Yes. That’s good.” It was a close fit but not tight, at least not yet. Then came the strap up between his balls, separating them, bulging them out taut and round and he couldn’t hold back a moan. Belle sat back on her heels for a moment and licked her lips.

“I knew you would look good but I didn’t know how good,” she said reverently, brushing her fingers lightly over his imprisoned balls and cock. “How does it feel?”

“Totally worth the embarrassment of going into Sherri’s back room,” he said roughly. “Tight, and hard, and…” He looked down at himself, flushed and erect and blatantly on display and shuddered. “Throbbing.” He reached out and slid his fingers into her hair. “Suck me again.”

“Unbutton your shirt the rest of the way. I like to see your cock up hard against your belly.” She curled her fingers loosely around him, thumbing the sensitive underside of his glans.

Her words went straight to his groin and he nearly yanked off a button in his haste to comply.

Belle waited until his shirt fell open, baring the center of his chest and belly before leaning forward again and taking him into her mouth, tightening her grip on the base of his shaft while sucking hard at the head for a minute before pulling away and admiring the darker flush to his flesh and the way the veins were popping out in relief. “Nice.” She rocked back and rose smoothly to her feet.

“Hey!” he protested, automatically taking hold of himself in an attempt to soothe the heavy ache that was already taking up residence in his balls, his cock straining against the leather that bound it.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you come so soon, did you?” she asked with a minx’s smile. “The whole point of this is I get to admire the sight of you being hard and ready for me for as long as I like. I have plans for this evening.”

Rumpelstiltskin squeezed his cock, simultaneously both turned on and frustrated by the thought that he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon. But as she’d said, that was the whole point of this, wasn’t it? But he wouldn’t have minded a quickie to start the evening off before settling in for a longer playtime. He took a steadying breath. “All right then. Now what?”

She studied him critically. “Can you get your pants back up?”

He looked dumbfounded. “No.”

“Try.”

It turned out that he could, carefully, ease his briefs back up over his erection, although the tip of his cock protruded above the waistband, the constriction and pressure arousing him even further, and do up his trousers over that, although the formerly loose-fitting material now stretched snugly over and outlined the very obvious package beneath.

“Mm,” Belle ran her fingers over him, and his hips jerked reflexively. “I should have you go to work like that. You mostly stand behind your counter or are at your desk in the back, probably no one would even notice.”

No; he should be saying no right away, why wasn’t he saying no? “Belle,” he said weakly.

“Maybe try a day at home first?” she suggested, taking pity on the desperate look in his eyes.

“Yes,” he agreed quickly, although the thought of going through a whole day this aroused was both thrilling and…not quite terrifying, but definitely something to think about. Was it even safe? Half-hard maybe? Hadn’t it said something on the back of the package about that? He’d definitely be wearing boxers that day, at any rate. The elastic band of his briefs was pressing right into the underside of his cock below the head and he felt like he was going to explode from the stimulation. He shifted his hips desperately, seeking relief, and nearly sobbed as that made it both incredibly better and much worse.

“Come sit in the kitchen while I start dinner,” she said.

“Dinner? Can’t that wait?” But he followed her obediently and sat down gingerly on a kitchen chair.

“I plan on working up an appetite.” She waggled her eyebrows meaningfully. “And I’d rather have something ready and waiting.” She glanced down at his straining bulge. “Take yourself back out and play with yourself. I want to see that beautiful cock of yours.”

“Gods, Belle.” At this rate he wasn’t even going to need her to touch him to come. It was a relief, though, to open his trousers and carefully ease his cock and balls back out into the open air. Watching Belle from beneath hooded eyelids as she cut up meat and vegetables for a Cornish pasty recipe she’d adapted into something more like a pot pie, he slowly stroked himself, running his palm up and down the length of his cock, occasionally brushing over the tip, sprawling back in the chair and very aware of Belle’s eyes every time she glanced up to look at him. He pushed his cock down, let it spring up again, watched her eyes darken and felt an inward glow of satisfaction, knowing that she wanted him, that his body pleased her. He liked knowing that she’d harnessed him, claimed him, put him on display for her. He pushed his hips a little further forward.

“See something that you like, my dear?”

“Oh yes,” she answered, turning away for a moment to place the pie in the oven and set the timer. “But I think I need to take a closer look at the merchandise to make sure.”

She untied her apron and sashayed – there was really no other word for it – over to him, a rubber spatula in her hand. He eyed it uncertainly as certain possibilities sprang to mind.

“Hmm.” She pushed his cock this way and that with the spatula, watching it spring back into place. “Good and stiff.”

His hips lifted automatically, his cock hungry for attention. Stiff? He felt harder than he’d ever been, hard as stone, as if his cock had been sculpted out of marble, the oversized phallus of some statue of an ancient fertility god. The little bit of slack in the strap was gone as he swelled impossibly more.

Belle lifted his balls, moving the rubber back and forth under them. “Nice and heavy.” She pulled the spatula away, then tapped his balls lightly with it, watching him closely.

Already on edge, Rumpelstiltskin nearly jumped out of his seat, gasping. He grasped the back of the chair tightly to keep from reaching for her, the movement pushing his shoulders back and his chest forward. Belle stepped in closer, pushed at his nipples with her thumbs, smirking in satisfaction as his body jerked. “Responsive. That’s important.” She rubbed back and forth over his nipples, watching them stiffen into hard points, then slapped each one with the spatula.

“Belle!”

“Okay?” she asked, double-checking that she was reading his body language right.

With a wordless growl he caught at her hips and dragged her forward so that she had to straddle his lap. He rutted up against her body, shifting one hand’s grip into her hair and pulling her down for a searing kiss. When he’d had enough to last him for the moment, he let her go and leaned back again, breathless and wild-eyed, waiting to see her reaction. “Are you going to punish me for that?”

Belle licked her lips, suddenly feeling overdressed. “Ah, no, I never said you couldn’t touch me. In fact, I rather think that initiative should be rewarded.” She tossed the spatula into the sink and glanced at the timer. The minutes was already counting down, and then it would need time to cool, time for them to recover and wash up before eating. She glanced at the oven, turned the heat down just a bit to give them a little more time without risk of the food burning, and picked the timer up.

“Think you can last till this rings?” she asked, showing him.

He glanced down at himself, ran his fingers lightly over his balls, feeling the jolt of electricity all the way up his spine. “I don’t have much choice, do I? Not with this on.” He pulled at his cock, loving the feeling, heady with the knowledge of staying close to the edge for nearly an hour more, wondering how far he could push himself. How far Belle would push him.

“You can take the strap off at any time,” she told him.

“But if I keep it on?” His tongue came out to lick his lips.

“A mind-blowing orgasm, I’d hope.” Belle circled around behind him, ran her hands down over his collarbone, dug her thumbs into the muscle at the top of his shoulders. She leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Are you up for it?”

“I think I’m up for anything right now,” he said pointedly, standing up and glancing at the kitchen counter, wondering what other utensils might have off-label uses they’d been neglecting. Maybe one new thing at a time, though. He stood up and turned to face her. “Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?”

“We should.”

* * *

“Strip,” she said as soon as they reached their bedroom.

Rumpelstiltskin was only too happy to comply. “What about you?” he asked as he shed his clothes.

Belle grinned and began unbuttoning her blouse, keeping her eyes on him as she stripped down to her underwear and climbed onto the bed, turning onto her back and lounging back on the pillows. Rumpelstiltskin stopped near the end of the bed, pausing as he caught his reflection in the dresser mirror before turning his attention to Belle. “You seem to have forgotten a couple of things,” he remarked, crawling onto the bed after her.

“I thought you might like to remove the rest,” she smirked, enjoying the sight of her husband kneeling near her feet, his cock bobbing stiffly as he moved. She had been thinking of tying him to the bed, maybe a blindfold, teasing him until he begged for mercy, but realised that she wouldn’t get the full visual effect of the cockstrap if he was lying still. She would let him do the work this time.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned over her, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulling them down, Belle lifting her hips to allow him to drag them off and toss them onto the dresser. He ran his hands up and down her flanks, avoiding the temptation of parting her thighs yet. He scooted up, sat back on his heels, let his weight lightly press down on her pelvis. He unhooked the front clasp of her teal bra, spread the cups apart and replaced them with his hands, massaging and playing with her nipples until she moaned and tried to push up beneath him. Smiling, he lifted up and stretched out over her, his weight resting on his elbows and gave her his mouth, kissing her while he rocked his hips against her belly, hungry for friction, not worrying about coming too soon. His balls felt huge and heavy already, aching in the most pleasurable way. He felt her hand cradle the back of his head, her fingers playing through his hair, the other one gliding down his spine. He pulled back at last to a protesting murmur. Belle’s eyes were dark, and hooded.

“Shh, I’ve got other places to kiss,” he soothed her, moving down to suck at her breasts. Her hips lifted, and his cock shifted, slipping between her thighs as her legs fell open and he couldn’t help but thrust forward blindly, skidding between her slippery folds and apparently hitting her clit by the way she jerked beneath him. She clutched at his buttocks, keeping him close and rutting against him until he took up the rhythm himself, quick, small movements that kept nudging at her while her breathing quickened and her eyes grew unfocused and she finally arched, her body going taut beneath him. A shift back and a swing forward, and he sheathed himself in her while her muscles were still spasming, and groaned as they clamped down on his cock.

“Gods, you feel so tight.” He pulled out, drove forward again, and heard her breath hitch.

“You’re bigger,” she said. “I could see it and now I can feel it. Bigger, harder. Can you tell?”

“Yeah.” He began to thrust in earnest, It felt so good to be inside her at last, chasing his pleasure. “I’m going to come so hard.”

Belle glanced at the timer she’d left on the dresser and smirked. “But not yet. Got a while to go.”

He followed her gaze and grunted, pulling back out in a few minutes and sitting back on his heels simply because he liked the way his cock looked jutting out in front of him. He took himself in hand, pumping himself with a quick motion of his wrist, his cock slippery with her fluids, his hand gliding easily.

Watching him avidly, Belle started to sit up, pausing to pull her opened bra off herself. She dragged the material back and forth over his cock, his hips bucking forward in response. Smooth satin, rougher lace, the metal of the clasp. He let his hands fall away, and gasped as she looped a strap around his genitals, twisting it snugly enough so that she could tug him forward with it. He shifted forward onto all fours, unable to do otherwise. He’d never thought being led around by his own cock could feel so damned incredible. He shivered with excitement as she relaxed her grip, then tugged again, pulling his cock and balls out straight.

“Beautiful,” she murmured, rising onto her knees herself. She wrapped her small hand about him, gliding up and down with a twisting motion near the head. “Did you look at anything else in the book?” She glanced up through her lashes, suddenly shy again.

“Didn’t have time.” He was so close to the edge that it was almost painful, to be teased like this.

“Maybe we could look at it together some time?”

“That could be very…interesting. I don’t know how far we’ll get before we have to take a break to try something out, though.” He smirked. “How about Sherri’s? Or rather Aladdin’s Cave? Would you like to go shopping for treasure together? They had some pretty dangling jewels made to clamp on here.” He pinched her nipple gently.

Belle blushed. “Yes. I’d like that.”

A moment later, however, she got an expression on her face that worried him a bit.

“Stand up,” she instructed.

“What?”

“You heard me.” She rolled away from him, sitting up on her side of the bed and reaching for the jewelry box that she kept on her nightstand. “Stand up. Come over here.” She pointed to the spot in front of her, and Rumpelstiltskin cautiously obeyed, untangling her bra and tossing it onto the bed.

“I’ve come to the realisation that I haven’t been adorning you properly,” she said, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. She took some bracelets out of the box and set them on the bed beside her, then pulled out a gold chain with a rose pendant hanging from it that Henry had given to her for her birthday. Speculatively, she lifted a large red jingle bell on a green satin cord that she had worn to work through the latter half of December.

“No,” he said immediately. “I don’t know where you’re thinking of putting that, but most definitely no.”

She pouted, but put the bell back in the box. “Probably overkill anyway.” She picked up the gold chain and beckoned him closer.

Somewhat nervously, he moved closer and she reached out to stroke him, then looped the gold chain around his shaft and cinched it just below the head of his cock, winding it around snugly until she hooked the loose end over the rose to hold it in place. He swallowed hard, enjoying the pressure but feeling uncomfortable for a moment because the necklace had been a gift from Henry. Then he reflected that Henry was the one person who had been supportive of their relationship from the beginning, and as long as he didn’t know the details, would be glad that his gift was…um, enhancing their relationship.

“Now the game,” said Belle. “Is to see how much weight it takes to drag down that proud cock of yours enough that a bracelet slips off.” She rubbed her thumb over the chain, rolling it back and forth over his skin. “Do you want to play?”

Gold licked his lips and looked at the collection of bracelets on the bed. The only one that he thought had any significant weight to it was the silver cuff with the swirled Celtic design etched into it. “What do I get if they all stay on?’ he asked.

“If you win this round, then you can ask for whatever you want.” She smiled devilishly up at him. “And I look for something heavier to add next time.”

“A massage. All over.” It was something he loved, the feel of her hands both relaxing and arousing, making him feel wanted and cherished, but usually he felt shy about asking for it, preferring to offer the pleasure to her instead.

“And what should be the consequences if you lose?” she asked sultrily, tugging lightly at the gold rose attached to the chain, the tremor rippling along its length. “We must make our bargains clear, you know. A certain deal-maker taught me that.”

“I suppose you can ask for anything you want,” he offered. “That seems fair.”

“You give me everything anyway,” she pointed out.

“True, but you’ll know you earned this one. And I can’t argue about whatever it is.”

“All right. It’s a deal.” She picked up the silver cuff, placing it over him and squeezing the opening closer together so that it wouldn’t slip off.

It was cold. His cock dipped at once under the weight, losing some of its jaunty angle. One by one she added the other bracelets, but they were mostly lightweight things that he barely felt – two slim gold bangles, one of strung beads; the slightly-heavier carved cinnabar that had come from his shop. She paused as his cock dipped a bit, rose back up, then added the last one. It was only the chunky, clear lucite with gold sparkles embedded in it which had enough weight to finally pull his cock down a little more, but his erection remained unflaggingly at level.

“I didn’t know that it was possible to feel this silly while still remaining incredibly aroused,” he admitted, looking down at himself.

Belle chuckled and began removing the bracelets. “Very impressive.” Lastly she carefully unwound the gold chain, leaving him feeling oddly bare. “All right, let me go get a towel.”

She left the room and returned a few moments later with a big bath towel, which she spread out on the bed. “Go ahead; lie down.”

Rumpelstiltskin eased himself down carefully onto his front, groaning as his cock was trapped between his belly and the mattress. He rocked his hips against the towel, desperate for some friction. He saw Belle get the massage oil from her nightstand drawer and felt the mattress dip as she climbed onto the bed. His hips stilled perforce as she settled astride them, pressing them back down.

“Comfortable?” she checked.

Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed. “‘Comfortable’ isn’t quite the right word. But it’s the very best kind of discomfort.” He felt her drizzle some oil onto his lower back, pleasantly almond-scented, and sighed in pleasure as she spread it out with her hands, her thumbs pressing in along the sides of his spine.

Belle slowly worked her way up Rumpelstiltskin’s back, feeling the way his muscles relaxed beneath her touch. She swept down over his ribs and back up again, adding a bit more oil and seeking out the tight knots along his shoulder blades and taking pleasure in feeling the tension drain out of them and the soft noises that Rumpel made as he occasionally stretched and shifted beneath her, his head turned sideways on the pillow and his eyes closed, lashes lying along his cheekbones. She brushed his hair aside and worked her thumbs up his neck, her weight lifting off him as she leaned forward, shifting fully onto her knees. “Good?” she murmured, bending to press a kiss onto the top of his head.

“I feel boneless.” His mouth curved upwards in an angelic smile. “All but a certain part of me, if you know what I mean.” The shifting weight of her naked body atop his buttocks had provided a constant stimulation of its own, and he took advantage of her weight lifting off of him to rock his hips against the mattress, seeking further relief.

“Is that so?” She worked over his shoulder joints and down his arms briefly, loving the feel of the strong muscles beneath his skin. Straightening back up, she rolled off of him, standing up along the side of the bed. Liberally coating her hands in oil, she started at his feet and began working up his legs, long, smooth strokes, over and over, one hand following the other, slowly shifting upwards. As she began massaging her way up over the backs of his thighs to his ass, Rumpelstiltskin drew one knee up to allow her hand to slide between them. He squirmed as she poured out more oil, constantly stroking higher and closer to that secret shadowed place between his legs. Belle finally took two fingers and stroked up and down over his perineum, then moved up to knead the small, taut mounds of his buttocks, smiling as he pushed back up at her, his hips circling as he ground down with a delicious groan. 

“Lift up,” she said, reaching beneath him as he obeyed and finding his cock.

Rumpelstiltskin caught his breath as she pulled his cock and balls back towards her, her oiled fingers gliding smoothly along his imprisoned balls and erection. Over and over she stroked down his cock from root to tip, pulling him back towards her, until he couldn’t think, until his entire body was buzzing with sensation. He pushed himself slightly onto his knees, and was rewarded by her taking him in hand more firmly.

“Look at your cock,” she purred. “Does it like being caged? Kept ready and waiting to serve me?” She allowed him to swing back forward, and climbed back on the bed, plastering herself along his body as she reached beneath his belly to pump him relentlessly, having learned early on that gentle was not wanted at times like this.

“Yes,” he panted, feeling the pulse of blood engorging his cock, the weight of his genitals hanging beneath him. He snapped his hips forward, his breath coming quick and rough.

“Tell me what you want.” She let his balls graze the palm of her hand as she moved it back and forth beneath them.

He had to struggle to find any more words. “Turn over,” he managed at last.

Belle backed up and Rumpelstiltskin twisted beneath her, his cock lying thick and heavy along his belly. She curled her fingers around the base of him and bent down to suck him hungrily, relishing his whimper of need and pulling back as his hips rose off the bed to meet her. Rumpelstiltskin fisted his hands in the towel as she moved lower to lick at his balls, moaning as she sucked one into her mouth.

“Oh gods. Gods, Belle…” He tangled one hand in her hair, the fingers flexing rhythmically, and wondered if it was possible to come with the strap on after all. He could feel the pressure building, the energy coiling at the base of his spine…His hips twisted as she let his ball slide out of her mouth, the muscles in his buttocks clenching and unclenching automatically.

Belle straightened, glancing at the timer on the dresser. “Fifteen minutes left,” she told him. Her slick hand slid easily over him, sweeping up over his balls to the blood-dark head of his erection. She squeezed it briefly, then relaxed her grip, rubbing her thumb along the underside up to the slit, the moisture leaking out blending with the oil on his skin.

“I’m not going to make it. I’m going to die and go to heaven and I’m not going to even know the difference.” Rumpelstiltskin felt wrecked, desperate, almost a little afraid of the force with which he felt his orgasm would finally hit. Belle chuckled and drizzled a little more oil onto the center of his chest and then leaned forward to return the bottle to the nightstand. He grabbed onto her hips and lifted his head off the pillow to suck at her breast as it came within reach.

She stilled, sucking in her breath, and even reached down to briefly cradle his head. “I’m not done with your massage,” she protested, reluctant to pull away.

“Who cares?’ he growled, and dragged his tongue over her other breast to give it equal attention.

Belle squirmed, but forced herself to push him away. “I do. This is your time. And I’m having fun. Although – ” She glanced at the timer, then smoothed the oil out over his chest and up to his shoulders, leaning forward and undulating her lower body against him as she did so. She didn’t neglect a spot but she didn’t linger either. 

Gold squeezed his eyes shut; trying to relax some of the tension in his muscles; it felt like waves coursing through him, waves that were coming up against a dam and were falling back only to surge forward again, harder and stronger each time, threatening to break it down at any moment.

“You okay?” she checked, and when he took a deep breath and nodded, she sat back, taking his cock in hand once again. His entire shaft and balls were flushed a nice rosy hue, and she held him steady in one hand as she began playing with the flared head, fisting it in a quick rhythm, then slowing down and rubbing tight circles on either side of it with her thumbs, pausing to press in and hold, then picking up the pace again. His head tossed from side to side on the pillow, and she could feel him shifting beneath her restlessly, his muscles tensing as his hips tried to rise. “You are the most gorgeous man,” she said reverently, admiring the hard column of flesh in her hands. “I could stare at you forever.”

He made a desperate, keening noise and splayed his hands across her thighs, his fingers digging in. “But I also want you inside me.” She rose up on her knees, teasing her folds with his cock, dragging it through her wetness. Then slowly she sank down, taking him to the hilt, closing her eyes briefly when he was balls deep. “Oh yeah, that’s nice. I like feeling your balls against me, spread apart like that. Full and round and taut.”

Her words were as good as a touch, the light, shifting pressure on his balls as she moved the most exquisite agony. “Maybe they’d feel even better if they were banging into you as I fucked you into the mattress.” 

He gripped her hips without warning and sat up, rolling her under him and stretching out above her. Belle’s eyes flared wide. His cock slipped free as they rolled, but he thrust back in without even looking, her body wet and slippery and welcoming. “Do you like this?” he asked roughly as he drove forward, his balls slapping against the flesh behind her pussy.

“Yes!” Belle gasped as he rammed in deep, and she lifted her legs, linking them together behind his back, the new angle allowing him to hit a spot inside her that sent shivers through her frame.

“Feels good to me too,” he panted, thrusting in a steady rhythm. “Usually…my balls are pulling up by now. Feels good to have them still stretched away from my body.” His arousal had become almost painful, the electricity buzzing beneath his skin, the waves rolling forward relentlessly, building, and building, trying to crest and break and reach down into his testicles and yank his climax out of him. Shifting his weight onto one elbow, he urgently reached down between them, Belle going still as he brushed his finger over her clitoris. feeling it stiffen and swell beneath his ministrations. Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and he felt her clench around him, her back arching off the bed, her muscles rippling all down his length.

He took his hand away, the sweat breaking out on his skin, the tick of the timer loud in the room, about to ring. “Belle… _please._ ”

She understood his unspoken plea at once. “Hold still.”

He froze, feeling her deft fingers trace along the straps that held him captive, heard the first one pop open, then the second, felt the release of pressure.

_Oh god oh god oh god_ …

“One more,” she warned, and he realised he’d been chanting it aloud. The third snap popped open and his hips slammed forward as his muscles contracted and his balls were at last able to draw up tight to his body. His climax hit with blinding intensity as the waves finally broke and he poured into her, wave after devastating wave of pleasure surging up and out through his cock. He hung, frozen into immobility, as the spasms pulsed through him, weakening but going on for far longer than normal. At last, drained and dry, all his muscles relaxed suddenly and he sagged, collapsing half on top of Belle in a boneless heap, only now becoming aware of his ragged panting and his heart pounding in his ears. His eyes closed, the effort of keeping them open beyond him right now. He felt Belle’s fingers in his hair and sighed in utter contentment.

“You okay?” Belle asked eventually, sounding half amused and half slightly concerned. 

“Mm-hm.”

“Strap a good buy?”

“Mmmm.”

The timer rang and they both jumped, Rumpelstiltskin grunting and rolling over onto his back, his cock slipping free of her body, his cock finally softening as the blood flowed back out of it. His whole body arched as Belle stroked him gently, encouraging the returning circulation.

“Too much,” he gasped, even as a full body shiver ran through him. “Sensitive.”

“We’ve got a few minutes; I don’t have to rush down to the kitchen right away,” she assured him, cuddling back down at his side, her head on the pillow beside his and her hand lying flat on his chest, her thumb just brushing his nipple but not moving, waiting for him to recover. When she felt his heartbeat slow she sat up reluctantly. “I’m going to run down and turn off the oven, the pasty will stay warm for a while that way. Then I’ll go wash up first, so you can relax for a bit more. She snatched her shirt up and pulled it on as she left the room, returning in a minute to gather up the rest of her clothes before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. She re-emerged in ten minutes, somewhat damp and rumpled. 

“Take your time if you want; you know the pasty stays hot for a long time.”

Rumpelstiltskin sat up, raking his hand through his hair and eyeing the relatively simple device now lying beside him on the bed with respect. That had been the most incredible sex of his life, but the thought of dinner waiting was enough to get him moving. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’ll be down as soon as I’ve cleaned up. You were right, I’m starving.”

“Told you we’d work up an appetite,” she said smugly. “Although I was the one doing most of the work; you mostly just had to lie there.”

“I did my share! And you have no idea how much effort it took to just lie there after a while,” he said with feeling. He rose to his feet and grabbed the towel off the bed, padding across the room. “You had some new tricks up your sleeve tonight.”

“Tried a few new things, yeah.”

“Did you get those massage techniques out of the book?” It didn’t seem necessary to specify which book.

“Well,” she hedged, “The book suggested erotic massage, but I had to do some research online for specifics.” She leaned in quickly, careful not to let his still-oily body touch her clothes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

She’d nearly made it to the bottom of the stairs when he stuck his head out into the hallway. “Wait a minute. What do you mean, “research”? Were you watching porn?” he asked incredulously.

She stopped but didn’t turn around, her face heating through. “It wasn’t porn,” she protested. “It was an instructional video. It was clearly marked as such!”

“Was there a naked guy?”

“Well, yes, obviously, there had to be. To demonstrate the techniques on.” Okay, she admitted to herself, it had been _slightly_ porny. “But he didn’t come.” At least, they hadn’t shown that. She was pretty sure that he had been on the verge of coming. It had been rather like discovering the last page of a book was missing when the video had ended without the expected conclusion. 

“Is that supposed to make it better?”

She forced herself to turn around and face him. “Look, did you enjoy your massage or not?” She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“I can’t say that I was unhappy with it,” he said grudgingly. Then at the look she gave him, “Oh all right, it was the best massage of my life. You turned my brain to mush and gave me that mind-blowing orgasm you promised.” His lips quirked up in a smile. “Happy?”

“Yes. Because you are, and were. If it would make you feel better, you can watch a video on female erotic massage,” she said generously. “One. Although I can’t think of anything you could do that you aren’t already doing.”

“Well. Maybe I will. Or we could watch it together. And we can go back to Sherri’s one day when I feel that I can face her without turning beet red. Although,” he remarked thoughtfully, “She did say the strap was a popular choice. I shouldn’t feel like I’m some weird sort of sex pervert for buying one.”

Belle giggled and then opened and closed her mouth soundlessly as she took in this information, wondering who…she shook her head decisively. “No, I don’t even want to think about who else might have bought one. And she’s got a whole room full of the stuff; she’s not going to judge you.”

“Mm, well, I just don’t want her picturing me naked and asking how I enjoyed my last purchase the next time we meet,” he said drily. “Speaking of which,” he realised, “I’ve still got my shower to take. Off to the kitchen with you.” He gestured grandly.

“Going. And if she asks, tell her that we both found it satisfactory and your wife would like you to walk around naked wearing it 24 hours a day,” she added matter-of-factly, before clattering down the final few steps and disappearing into the kitchen.

Oh. Well. Feeling at least a hundred years younger, he wandered off to the bathroom with a silly smile on his face. Put that way, maybe he could face returning to Aladdin’s Cave sooner than he had expected. And next time, they would get Belle something to wear.


End file.
